Naruto and Sakura's Rise: A Story of an Unfortunate Pair!
by Daastan Go
Summary: Watch Naruto and Sakura rise above them all, with hearts strong and abilities rare, for Kishimoto and his canon robbed them of their truest "potential"! (Forward and Reverse Harem; Frontal and Posterior Harem!) Warning: Copious amounts of Itachi adoration and Uchiha- and Sasuke-bashing. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and** **Sakura's** **Rise: A Story of an Unfortunate Pair!**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto. This is a free work of fiction; however, all the Original Characters, Original Plot-lines, and Original Themes are my own.

 **Warning** : Morbid Content, Violence, and Language. Reader discretion is advised.

 **Chapter One**

# # # # # #

Naruto was the child of prophecy

He would beat them all, you would see

I'll show that rival Uchiha, he said

Right there wanking in his soiled bed

So the average fan-fiction Wanker grabbed a pen

And promptly he disappeared into his Weeaboo-Den

Now how to make Naruto shine?

With no less than trollops nine

Grabbed his little cock with one hand he did

To defeat the Uchiha he made a desperate bid

They always stole the show

It was Kishimoto's new low

His fingers moved on the keyboard with finesse

And he did not forget to wear his Naruto-cosplay dress

As he wrote about the waifus, his hand got clammy

With friction hot, he did a double-whammy

The demon spoke to his idol and called him _kit_

He forgot to add some good savvy bit

With diligence he adorned the women with such big breasts

Conquered them, cunt and mind, he was truly blest

It turned out that he was the son of Madara

God-damned he forgot to add another Sarah

And out came the red eye from Naruto's anus

That made dear kit no less brainless

And nine inches thick his cock grew

Twitching and shuddering is what the author brew

And he just dragged more myth out of his butt

It's the truth, no need to give _yourself_ . . . that cut

But then the fan paused whilst writing

His brow frowned and he vowed he would go down fighting

So he floundered to his little throne

He had to create another kit's clone

More troubles in his mind caused his stomach to hurt

But he managed to eject only a thin brown squirt

It probably had something to do with that cold Pepsi

But it mattered not for he would make the girls more sexy

So he sat in silence on his potty-stool

Thinking of new ways to make Naruto so cool

His Naruto did not know how to quit

Albeit he knew the kit was just a little twit

And another broad appeared in the Harem with a pop

He really did not know when to stop

Even the random guy in London eating polo

Said that Sasuke, _indeed_ , did solo

Itachi said his brother has swag

There is no need for us fans to brag

Said that his haters are just mad

And the wankers' clever comebacks were always sad

He should have known to drop down and roll over

But he never had the luck of a four-leaf clover

The Sharingan did not let Naruto drop the soap

We all know that that was an average Wanker's hope

To take a peek at that Uchiha's fine arse

The poor Wanker was just terrible at this sass

So he strove to not give up hope

As a projecting Incel, he could only rope or cope

And he chose to create a nice Lolita

Her tits were cushier than the other senorita

She roamed round Naruto like a slobbering little git

And the wanker got his jollies off as she would be a tight fit

He conceived that the Rinnegan was his

Sadly, he never quite learnt how to read Viz

So he dropped a smelly one with a splash

Naruto, in his fiction, will travel like the Yellow Flash

He would get beaten by angry mobs

Thinking that, he let out a few girly sobs

His poor idol had faced such tragedy

Feeling love for him was like the pull of gravity

His love for Kit knew no bounds

Then he touched his tits and noticed that he had gained few pounds

They felt fleshy in his big, big hands

He smiled, thinking, just like Hinata's dolls from those brands

And he wiped his arse clean

Knowing that he had tons of information to glean

Then he rushed back and sat before his large computer screen

Feeling anti-itch cream splosh out from between his gargantuan buttocks' seam

He ignored it for he knew he had a mission to complete

And his poor loins still shuddered with heat

He was aware that he was one of the real-life Shadow-Clones

Kenchi was no different and was one of the numerous drones

Grammar and prose mattered little

They were worth less than a zealot Wanker's spittle

Hah, he thought, Sasuke-Wankers think my tears are delicious

But what matters is that Naruto Wankers' goals are truly ambitious

We want the world to know that the blond kit is so relatable

For an average social-loser, he is truly compatible

I ask of all Kit's Wankers to believe in just us

And if they penned masterpieces like this, it would be another plus

So kit set out with his large harem in tow

He would give the Uchiha-Slayer another big blow

Hinata would love Naruto from the start

And that big-titted bimbo made him let out a noisy fart

His creative juices started flowing

And he would make the kit truly all-knowing

All the harlots will hop on his cock

Kit would not need to, like him, stuff his knickers with a sock

He would conquer pussy from Naruto, DxD, and Fairy-Tail, too

And then they would all gather together just to screw

No arse shall be left un-spread

If he did not write this, it would only mount his dread

For he was a truly sad and lonely boy

Typing about projections made his willy stand to fit that Hinata toy

So he typed on like a good soldier

With each scene he grew bolder

The bad Uchihas knew real defeat

By Kit's hands, they had grit and dirt to eat

Poor Itachi loved Naruto like no other

Sasuke was just a terrible brother

He thought Sasuke was a little menace

And he added more emotion into that sentence

The passive messiah butchered children with Naruto this time

Uchiha had committed such a great crime

They would know about Will of Fire

How dare they draw an angry-Wanker's ire?

And Itachi beat up Sasuke with Naruto's help

He had to drive sense into the little whelp

And when death came he granted Naruto his eyes

Heat-felt tales were exchanged amidst the Incel's cries

So the tale slowly came to an end

And the whole thing became a tumorous trend

Waifus smelt Kits's rising cock from a mile away

Said that it held their hearts in such sway

They gushed love juices from between their thighs

And tears appeared in their big, big eyes

So happy the author was that he wanked some more

Smiling that he would add, into Kit's harem, another whore

And Kit travelled and went to Naruto-Verse and beyond

Till there was no orifice left to mount for the blond

Cum flowed thick from their holes

And he created, on his profile, three more polls

That which tramp would suit our very likeable hero

No realms should produce the results zero

So all the Shadow-Clones responded with relish

They gave suggestions to make Sasuke so, so jealous

That Kit should get the good and fine ones

And nothing should be left behind but the sons

For they had to be gender-bent

Else they would not be able to pitch a tent

So he wrote and wrote till he was tired

He knew he would be greatly admired

With the last word, he shut off the computer

He had already oiled the Hinata doll's cooter

So he laid down and hugged his pillow

Dreaming that he had made the Lolita's skirt billow

Then he filled the plastic cunt with all his might

For it was still as good as tight

And days went by and he fought such a mighty battle

As all other fandoms were just filled with cattle

He knew his mission was true

Just like his un-flushable doo-doo

# # # # # #


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

# # # # # #

So the Shadow-Clones gathered round and thronged the fiction

Getting impressed by his atrocious diction

He felt such an impossible elation

Happy that he churned out yet another imitation

And in the very first chapter Hinata rode Naruto good

Acknowledging him and his tiny, tiny wood

She was a real waifu for his Incel heart

Created for pumping that impatient part

All pure and white and kind

The Hime was never created with an actual mind

Naruto-Kun was all she ever said

She lay quiet as a doll in his own bed

Being a Hyūga bimbo, she had no other purpose

She was there just to fill his harem circus

Sakura was left to just be there

She had little to lay it all bare

It irked him that she appeared in that Shōnen annual

She was better off in _Kill Your Heroes'_ long Gender-Manual

So he made Naruto bully her

Till she was forced to call him Sir

She would know her place, the Uchiha-obsessed-fucker

Forgetting that Naruto, in his tale, was their best cock-sucker

He never could become a hero without the Sharingan

Being a half-breed Uzumaki was, indeed, no fun

The red eye was just super cool

His fellow Incels had agreed at the school

So he wrote that Madara had porked one nameless harlot

The tart's name was probably Charlotte

She had scarlet hair that was long

And she often hit that big, big bong

Madara passed on his Sharingan legacy

It was another suicide-fuel for this Shadow-Clone's jealousy

I'll show that haughty Uchiha prick

He would beat you with a neat trick

So he sat in the wee hours of the morn

Wishing that Sasuke should have never been born

He thought of delirious ways to project

With reality he had an obvious disconnect

# # # # # #


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

# # # # # #

Naruto went ahead with a big, big cock

Hoping to increase the number in his flock

The world in Konoha was becoming small

For every whore could hear his mating call

They came to him with cunts moist

When they saw the wonders of his mighty joist

Its length was godly and it was thick

It went through every brick and chick

They called it the unstoppable _Uzumaki Force_

The Naruto wanker let out his cries hoarse

Naruto's willy was a dream for them

The thought made him think of his mum

Then his cries rose into the cold air

And he shook in that creaky little chair

She always belittled him for being a fat bum

She could never understand why he was so glum

The bullies laughed at his pretty pink pimples

That he was forced to wear two tiny wimples

They called him a girl and made him weep

The knife of their words truly went in deep

And when he was hurting he swore to become Naruto's dick

For then no one would be safe from his wrathful stick

He'll show the bitches who rejected him at school

He sniffed and stopped, _did I flush my last stool?_

A shudder struck his balls when his mother approached his door

He grabbed his treasured fan-fiction and scampered across the floor

Then he dove into the bathroom and locked it from inside

She would never find that Hinata-doll who was his bride

 _Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!_ he laughed

Stroking his _Pinocchio_ - _Shaft_

For he had deflated and hidden her under the floorboards

Her cooter still smelt like the love from his thick swords

His mum rapped on the door and called him names

But he endured her wrath and her mean games

He would never go down that easy

He had to make his next waifu sleazy

She would call him _Jimmy-Naru-Chan_ in bed

She would be a female really well-bred

Her thighs would be plump and fat

She would lick his balls like a cat

That made him shudder and his wittle-winkle bloat

And then he took another speedy note

His mum shouted and went away

He knew how to keep her at bay

She never knew what it was like to be lonely

His lovely Hinata-doll could be his only

She was his only one true love

He always cleaned her cooter with a new glove

With that he wrote that Naruto flicked his coat

 _So cool!_ he spoke as the tears burnt his throat

He was a god to men like Jimmy

And his hand got really slimy

Hinata was to him what Itachi was to _Evil is a Relative Term_

She really had no qualms about drinking his fictional Uchiha sperm

He often lavished oral attention on Hinata's plastic cooter

He never cared that his filth there often turned pewter

She wriggled and mewled in his dreams like crazy

Like Itachi in _Kill Your Heroes_ , her anus smelt like a daisy

He had stolen _Evil's_ mind and her vagina

She imported big Itachi-cocks from China

Little Jimmy was not a very different boy

He could never think of replacing her with another toy

So he gritted his teeth and thought of his story's name

A story that would continue his _Legacy_ and put all to shame!

# # # # # #


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

# # # # # #

Naruto stepped into the Multi-verse of hoes

And from his thighs, his mighty pecker rose

The sight of it left them all in awe

That each one removed her colourful bra

And by his desire, they all went prone

The little wanker didn't want to be alone

He wept and cried in his fortified basement

Taking joy in the cartoon-characters' amazement

Their eyes turned really big and misty

He really liked that big-titted Christy

Jimmy-Naru-Chan clenched his fist and whispered, _Dattebayo!_

Taking a huge bite from the sandwich filled with mayo

His zit-encrusted face was a consequence of this diet-plan

His last Naruto-wank band-wagon resulted in a _4-Chan_ ban

This brought his heart and body and soul immense grief

His accidental fondling of a sorority girl was super brief

His virgin hand had become adult that day

Now no one would _ever_ call him super gay

He'll show ém that he sniffed it daily

They called that Giga-Stacy Bailey

He had never washed his hand since then

He sat on his blow-up dolls like an angry hen

She always went for the Chads and Slayers

Left Nice-Guys like him for the players!

He'll show her—he'll show ém all!

Their heartbreaks shall be greater than his anime fall!

That rage made him forgot that he'd been black-pilled forever

The truth was out, and his cartoon-avatar made him so clever

His eyes were open, and he was no longer afraid

They would never hurt him and make him fade

That Itachi's death manga-panel gave him hope to throw away the charades

He would never go down like Solo-King and his stage-three Aids

Solo-King was an inspiration, a Sex-God, a razor-edge Buddha for a little wanker like him

In his dreams, the Solo-King stroked against little Jimmy's buttocks and cooed, _little Jim_!

His Totsuka-cock was far up Jim's roomy anus

He was unafraid of its length's godly un-certainness

It thrilled him that Solo-King loved him more than his mother

Sasuke was such a little runt to his perfect older brother

He'll ask _Evil is a Relive Term_ to lend him her all-purpose Itachi-dildo

Its Chinese battery lasted long and produced vibrations fast and slow

It only went everywhere and was smooth and long

Jimmy danced in his Naruto-face-painted thong

This was the only thing they could do to show Solo-King their true-love

And, somewhere, _Kenchi618_ let loose an ejaculation that fell upon them from above

And little Jimmy stroked his wee-wee to let out a spurt of milk

Whilst _Evil_ wept into Solo-King's semen-coated underwear made of silk

He was the prettiest and beautiful-est man she'd ever seen

Her puncy, for his plastic Mirror-Yata testicles, was coated well in Vaseline

Jimmy would agree that this was the only way

In his anus, the last mayo experienced severe decay

For loving Solo-King was hard, and his was harder still

He won't ever die on this lonely and desolate hill

Naruto's first chapter would have him travel with Solo-King

And at that thought, his prick began to earnestly sing!

# # # # # #


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **AN** : Dedicated to my **Guest** (and her dearest bosom companions), who knows who she is! Darling, I wrote this _just_ for you!

# # # # # #

 _O', 'tis a Song!_

 _Of sturdy gong and dong!_

And when everything was said and done

She with all Uchiha parts had such fun

Writing at her untidy and lonely desk

She toiled away whilst sitting upon her arse grotesque

Her thighs were quite loose, dimply, and bumpy

From years of ill-use, her physiognomy had become quite dumpy

She just sat there in her uncomfortable chair

Living through Sakura and her OTP pair!

Face and buttocks fully covered by pockmarks

She possessed false teeth and was all barks!

Unwilling to take her slimy mouth off _Daastan's_ genitals

Deeply frustrated, she pleasured herself often with the garden's vegetables

For real cocks were hard to come by

Their perpetual unavailability made her bitch and cry

And this was what led to the creation of Uchiha men as substitutes

As without their phantom-cocks in every fiction, she gave five hoots

Rolling around in her muddy and fragrant pigsty

Her eyes saw otherworldly men falling from the sky

One was her stalwart anime-husband, Madara

She would marry him through her self-insert, Sakura

Sasuke possessed such a boyish and lovely face

His penis was comely, but her mouth lacked grace

He had to be bent to her womanly and lofty demands

If he were real, she'd grab his young testicles with both hands!

She would have his other brother who was beautiful

She would become a wife truly dutiful

For she had to save him from the greatest tragedy

His tight arsehole affected her heart like gravity

Like _Evil_ , she chose to stick her tongue into the crusty tightness just _fine_

She'd _sign-up_ for the taste and would gladly dine dine dine!

 _He was the most beautiful and tragic boy ever!_

They'd read many materials of substance—only never!

His wankers wept and urinated in their beds

Ah, this created five new and original plot-threads!

Sakura shall be kidnapped by him

And she'd get a change to kiss his anus's rim

Thinking of his cum-soaked mug

Gave them hope and kept them snug

Such was their grief and dismay

Why, that's how they kept sex at bay!

Like 4-Chan-ers, their dearest brothers in arms

They were truly homely and possessed no charms

I hate you, world—you discriminate against Fan-Fiction's Female writers!

One day, she'd burn all arsehole men with flickering lighters!

We fans religiously practice stone-age wankery and demand constructive-criticism

Anything else was male tyranny and state-sponsored fascism!

We want to wank and write Harems with Uchiha men

We ain't got no quality and boys in life, so let us pen!

We were born free and are spirited Anime-Queen fighters!

Hopeful, we write with cum-coated penises in twats and turn all-nighters!

You can never ever bring us down

For our Queen, we'd gladly don a twat's crown!

Such fictions are necessary for this site's toxic-masculinity and lack of quality

We'd slap our fictions with tags as sublime as femininity, morality, equality!

We write them by slurping the tales that drip from the Greek anus's muse

Refusing to believe that they're dug from the same Naruto wankers' refuse!

Both were cut from the same wankers' cloth

Mouths coated in thick and questionable froth

Coming back to the story at hand

She thought of conquering all the land

Izuna, like his brother, was such a stud

As a woman, she was born an accidental dud

She wanted to shine like the Venus

Her last male lover left her for a penis

So she haunted all profiles that didn't value her _Self-Insert_

Last night, she couldn't fit into her size-twelve skirt

Then she ate the whole chocolate cake from the fridge and wept

Her mum struck her and called her a bum and a woman inept

You read and write Reverse Harem Fictions all day long

Life can't be lived with your imaginary Uchiha and his flexible dong!

But she didn't care for her mum or her hurtful words

She'll fly away from here on her dreams' birds

But they were too small to carry her rotund body away

This made her cry more and pretend that she was gay

This was the only way to deal and to cope

Her arguments were hit often by her mum's no-scope

Anyway, she thought

And wiped away a fat green snot

Shisui's, Itachi's mate, luxurious and permed locks made her heart flutter

Once she as _Queen!_ ran through her own fictions, she was a complete nutter!

Obito's heavy and mysterious mask was like the finest of balls

In the dead of the night, she bought discount plastic-penes from shady stalls

They weren't as good and hard and robust as the real thing

For a _fine_ and dull white soccer-mom, Kakashi, too, was her heart's king!

As an unsightly damson in a frumpy dress

Her sex-life's frequency was anyone's guess

So she took out her daily frustrations on Kishimoto's Manga

Thinking every day of taking off his tight tanga

So here our Guest's story comes to an end

Her simple loves and lusts aptly penned

The Uchiha boys had stolen her lonely, lonely vagina

The only toys she could afford were from the Republic of China!

With cartoon men she could establish a true fling

Tonight, like a whelp in heat, she'd sing sing sing!

# # # # # #


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** Fine, Fill Me Up: A Song for a Fearsome Heroine!

# # # # # #

Sakura's seal filled up to the brim

When the battle-scene grew grim

Like Tsunade's, its colour turned violet and filled up

Somewhere two Tumblr-girls drank from one cup

Ecstatic that their Queen had a canon victory

But her tears for Sasuke were so contradictory

So the crazed troop just got seriously divided

And for their Queen, they remained undecided

 _She should totally move on and get inside the other Uchihas' trousers_

Said one deranged, soda-drinking rabble-rouser

Her belly was fat and round

That pimply face had gained another pound

Said that Sasuke never deserved her fine, fine arse

Forgetting that its fanon plumpness was just a canon farse

She never had that, nor did she ever possess tits

Thank God that she had some decent wits

To them she was a total beauty

Every Uchiha just loved to get a whiff of that booty

In canon, she was always kissing an Uchiha's rump

Fantasizing to give his cock a good, hard pump

But that was too demeaning for their " _Queen!_ "

She had got to wipe her cunt's desires clean

So the very bright, pinky-loving Loony-Toons

Decided to adorn their Queen with fanon balloons

She would be totally tough and admired by all

An Uchiha would answer her silent mating call

He would trip over other women and look silly

Thinking that he had to reach her and bury his willy

She would not give into him just like that

For she was no longer that canon door-mat

No, she really was above such drama

The young Uchiha had caused her such trauma

So his older brother would have to do

He was against that dreadful coup

Itachi would prove to be fine in bed

His cock would make her forget Sasuke's dread

That tragedy that involved her forehead and bullies

He would surely bring with himself loads of goodies

 _For he's the most tragic and beautiful man I've ever seen_

Said an _Evil-wanker_ whilst furiously flicking her bean

Her dreams to mount Itachi had finally come true

Through self-inserting, she could ever really screw

But some were not content with just _one_ Uchiha beau

They had to add numbers till the readers said _whoa_!

The reverse polygamy was the new shit

To battle Naruto's toxic harem, this was their shtick

She had to mount each Uchiha

Which was to be her cunt's _fatah!_

Uchiha-men would revere that powerful Tumblr-White-Feminist in disguise

Self-inserting was the only way to grind against an Uchiha's bloated prize

 _Fine, fill me up with your seed_ , amidst the cries she said

 _Write in me your cock's Daastan, till I'm truly dead!_

 _Slap my cheeks with your dick!_

 _I shudder still, it's so, so thick!_

In the real world, the Tumblr-poster fainted

With sticky white, she'd been truly painted

Other Uchiha, all flustered, waited in line

 _A trollop in the sun_ had promised them some lime

Their empowered Queen was truly one to behold

She sparkled in the sun's radiance and lights gold

Light shone out of her cum-filled holes

For a Senju-pairing, she'd made ten more polls

For they had to, through Sakura, become truly famous

 _No Man from the real world would ever claim us!_

The other group was not so satisfied

For their OTP, they really cried

The natural relish of a wanker's soul

Sasuke's cock was always her True goal

They weren't like _a Trollop in the sun_ and her chum

A sad and lonely, Tumblr-dwelling bum

They were less forward-thinking

And didn't desire to leave the OTP stinking

Sasuke had to chase after her now

He would have to make a bow

For he had put his darling through hell

He just had to come out of his shell

As he loved her through hell and back all along

They had read canon whilst hitting a bong

They just had to get together

Whether it was storm or a really cold weather

He would see that his love was deep

And his feelings for the dead were cheap

It was time to really move on

The Tumblr-dweller thought with a yawn

So she set out _South_ to write a sentimental and weepy _Tribute_ fiction

Where Itachi blessed Sasuke for cumming in his wife after some good friction

The fans wept, for the angsting and jizzing were lit! and so heart-felt

Itachi understood his fanon brother, and that made his soul melt

But there were still more who thought that only Itachi would understand the plain-belle

He was just driven crazy and enamoured by her pink snatch's cute fish-smell

Itachi wept before her and adored her hair

He thought that her queefs enchanted the whole air

That brother of his was a nasty one

Pinky and he would have some good fun

For she allowed him to feel loads and loads of true love

Her _Vespertine-cum-Heroes-_ _activities_ involved probing him with a glove

She had cured him of the _Evil_ disease

Whilst farting more of her essence into the breeze

Elsewhere she gave people new and handy Sharingans

For _Relative Terms_ , his penis was a blessed blow-gun

Madara was not safe from these slobbering-wankers' wiles

He often greeted her with baffled-clown's looks and toothy smiles

The powerful Clan's ruler was utterly shamed

His cock, in her presence, was always inflamed

A terrible, terrible _stitch in time_ might have saved nine

But there was no saving a man who thought the Queen's flat-body to be a shrine

His brilliant canon mind had rotted away

Her nasty cunt's smell couldn't be kept at bay

It ensnared him and his thoughts

His softie heart, in her presence, was tied in knots

He always became giddy and rolled his eyes

Like a little boy, a walking-erection, in disguise

Shisui, too, was reduced to a bitter pup

He just had to get hold of her size-zero cup

For that was how a " _True_ " woman was supposed to be

Lack of secondary sexual-traits truly made a girl feel free

Not that that Hinata was any better

She just made a rowdy Naruto-Incel write a lewd love-letter

But coming back to the problem at hand

The Tumblr-wankers had made a large band

To fuck an Uchiha till he was almost crazy

They had made the line between fiction and reality too hazy

For the Uchiha bad-boys were so hot and really cool

When the outcast-nerds ate their lunches in the corner, they made 'em drool

They sniffed at Itachi's, Sasuke's, Madara's, and Shisui's pictures

To wank, they snuck a practiced hand into their roomy knickers

Then they looked around and smelt their cum

Drawing deep and letting out the deepest hum

Like Naruto-Incels, they loved to project their desires

These Uchiha men set their cunts on hell's fires

They really got their smelly juices flowing

And they felt, beneath their fingers, their clits growing

 _The real, rich, and good-looking guys are so out of reach_

They heard their little mustache and beard growing friend, _Enbi_ , preach

She said that _they made the air hot and humid under her frumpy skirt_

To the presence of other people, she was totally alert

Then a _gender-bending_ stories loving fool

Joined in, his inner-woman feeling so woke and cool

It wasn't possible to get mounted by a cartoon

But her Queen, for them, was such a boon

They could totally inhabit her skin

And fuck each Uchiha with a clichéd spin

One high-wanker, _a deep poetic girl_ , would suck and mount and fuck Sasuke by bawling, _we did it!_

The other, _Evil with Relative Terms_ , would close her mouth around the _beautiful and tragic_ _man's_ bit

Madara's penis would be taken by a bitch-version

To Shisui's cute pee-pee, one had no aversion

Others thought that all of 'em were super-hot

They'll gulp down their cum and all they'd got

Sakura was their ultimate Queen and saviour!

Without her, their dreams would've been bland and poor

For their Queen let them fuck the Uchihas good and raw

One dripping _space-bird woman_ said that with a caw

In this quest to fuck smoking-hot cartoons they were truly united

In the matters of fan-fictions, they had **_clouts!_** and were truly far-sighted

When _they stood up like kerosene lamps_ to choose their (Uchiha) pick

They thought, with a grin, that tonight was the night when they'll get to ride a make-believe stick!

# # # # # #

 **EN** : Arabic word " **fatah** ", meaning "opening", "conquering", or "victory".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven** : Part I

Liminal Spaces!

# # # # # #

Knowing 'twas their time to take a piss

Her jaws opened wide in complete bliss

A bitch-in-heat, she squatted down on all fours

Shaking and sweating on the wee-rained floor

Then streamlets came one by one

And she knew she had truly won!

This was like winning a lottery

Her eyes got plenty watery

She was the woman bright-est—luckiest

Without her cunt, all desirable men, loneliest

Every Canon boy, man, child that possessed a Sharingan and a physiognomy pretty

Drew her carnivorous gaze to his penis floppy, bollocks swing-y, twins bouncy—manga-written only!

'Cause _real-er_ hot-est boys were quite far—seldom reached

By a _real-est_ penis, her pin-packed snatch was seldom visited, never breached!

Dream-boys un-attainable, her men Uchiha

Induced in her their bollocks' musk an awe-ah!

For this was the moment she received her un-real up-grade

Her _will_ to be validated was sharper than any Uchiha blade!

They rejected her homely reflection in Canon

Now, 'twas time for them to fill her cunt up-and-up in _Fanon_

So what if she was birthed deficient, sported a wee boy's flattened arse and teeny tits?

They would just have to make do with her class-less charms and half-wits!

For she was no beauty queen

In due hope, she kept her front-pooter vigorously clean

First, 'twas the mean and cold and distant boy's turn

An item most curious, " _annoying_ " had set upon fire her rat, made it burn

She thought, _d_ _on't they all know that that's domestic abuse?_

His rejections reminded her of her high-school days and their blues

Unabashed, she kept launching herself at _that_ super-hot and super-popular guy

After many a refutation, _splat!_ she landed in the identity (demi-sexual something) _bi!_

This expanded her dating pool

 _O'_ , she bawled, _I've been a fool!_

'Cause _still_ she was very much un-wanted

Her round-est bum left her heart haunted!

Staying slim and healthy was the new fad!

 _That's fat-shaming!_ yelled she and fell sad

Then she went back to the grand-est task of writing her _Sasuke-Payback!_ Fan-Fiction

Pumping out lines upon lines with language poverty-stricken and an Elementary-School child's diction!

He would seek her out now, make her feel loved

Another violent " _No!_ " would kill her, leave her un-loved!

 _Kishimoto's a misogynist, un-deserving of being famous!_

Often yelled she, never drawing her head out of his anus

In-capable was she of writing original characters and prose

Leeching on a famous _Manga-ka's_ work was easy and had no lows

This made her strut about in her (involuntary-celibate) and sex-less girls' virtual-community

She stated, _I'm a fandom-veteran of years thirty_ , with little shame and Fan-Fiction immunity

Though seldom could she write one wonky and working simile to save her less-than-dear life

She re-turned to the task, thinking of becoming a better Uchiha's scum-sucking wife

Sasuke's pee-pee was of colour fiery

At puberty, she had thought of tasting it in her diary

Arcing and landing in her _pika-pika_ eyes, it burnt

 _Finally_ , mutate she shall into an Uchiha wiz-chugging sow, she learnt

If not him, Kakashi ought to expel on her bony-frame boy-like—let her free

In Canon, he cared so little and only ever taught her to surmount a tall tree!

The _soccer mums_ too lonely, took that too literally

Up stood a vibrating contraption, down went she!

Whilst her children still struggled, ate dirt at school

She would gladly bear witness to _this_ man's passing of a stool!

 _He's so hot and totes mysterious!_

The three-inch-deep caricature made her delirious

Next came the prettiest and saddest ( _ever!_ ) boy

Hard-er and fast-er fucked she, her post-modern China-toy

Itachi always was so full of shit

His bowls he released in her slit

 _Tsukuyomi_ —his twin moon, rippling and tempting

Evil and relative-term's heart, twisting

Her tongue's _heroic_ adventures she adored—deep into his well-coated caramel crevice

For missing out on its flavour would surely compel her to throw herself from the terrace

For e'en the wind he broke

Made her feel thrice as _woke!_

Often took her mind these trips wild and weird—tracks lost of _all_ the trickling time

Indulged she in her Itachi-anus-slurping fetish by paying a lard-arsed cos-player good dime!

Another wrote down impassioned lines of his leaky hindquarters' born _Spiritualism_

'Cause rutting with him in _liminal_ spaces, graveyards, was the peak of mysticism!

Yet some liked 'em big and manly and totally strong!

Whilst they prayed in the _vesper_ , enchanted by a meaty dong

 _How would it feel in my cunt?_

 _I'd like to grab a hottie's front!_

Then turned down her mouth and her chin hair-adorned dangled

By this emotion, daily and truly she was strangled

Madara emptied his bladder anew

To him, her mouth was a sloppy loo!

 _Leave no Uchiha pee-pee behind!_ was her motto supreme

Their jism fresh and smooth made her positively gleam

Shisui was shy, yet his pud tasted especially spicy

Having Izuna and him choking up her throat, no less dicey

They furiously competed and expelled and pissed in her mouth-channel

She enjoyed ticking off " _desirable male-traits!_ " boxes in her Fan-Fiction's Gender Manual.

They thought them all to be with virtue like they

Pimply and round, she had it in her heart to run far away

 _Gobo-gobo_ —sounds stuffed the air!

 _Kira-kira_ —wee from cocks fair!

For she had never won a good bosom-pair in the past

Her hips moved up and down the well-oiled contraption really fast!

Indra scowled and pissed at her from afar

He had to engage in a thrill-filled forest-spar

He gazed upon her, un-impressed by her leveled backside

In her _Time-Travel_ Fan-Fictions, she was to be his virgin bride!

She would change all Uchiha men, make them see _true_ reason

Her cunt was to be their penes's un-ending spring season

Inside its cock-affecting fetor, malignant depths

Their ideologies would meet their final deaths

She wanted to rut and pop out ill-bred piglets nine

Not happy was he with her thoughts less-than- _fine_

In Canon, he would have broken her neck and flung her out

Yet here in her all-purpose Uchiha-toy-filled world, she had _clout!_

This was the only way for the self-inserting sow to get laid

For no _wise_ man would pork her e'en if he were paid

 _Wan-wan_ — _bu-bu_ —sounds made she in elation!

 _Za-za_ —splashed their pee for her liberation!

And _still_ the man spiral-masked clapped

By their pee-wee, she was rapt!

Then to her dresser she rushed, dyed her hair pink

'Twas high time she paid another visit to _that_ shrink!

# # # # # #

 **EN** : pud, slang for penis; rat, slang for vagina.

 **Japanese Onomatopoeia sounds** : pika-pika, shiny (sparkling); gobo-gobo, gushing water; kira-kira, sparkling; wan-wan, woof-woof (of a dog); bu-bu, oink-oink (of a pig); za-za, heavy rain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven** : Part II

The Mock-Uchiha Era!

# # # # # #

When Sakura stumbled upon Shirime

Fell down she and yodeled, _aye-aye!_

Vivid Sharingan, nestled between his buttocks

It made her scream, yell, raise a ruckus!

He would be her _all-purpose_ Uchiha boy

Watch she shall his cock go up and down in joy

In Canon, she was never respected—always neglected

From this lack of validation, her masturbator's heart, truly affected

For this was the way to win back the pink-haired sow's wounded, womanly pride

Each to each they yelled, _we won't let this caricatural cartoon's suffering slide!_

Uchiha men magical would chase her now

She required one hottie each to plough!

 _One Uchiha, one fuck!_ would raise her Feminist game-y level by one

Written was she by a snivelling and blubbering cunt _—_ no pun!

 _Uchiha Cock Level-Nine-Thousand!_ was her Gold Trophy-Achievement! un-lockable Goal

'Twas guarded beyond the padlock's line, _finally, she became every Uchiha's Glory Hole!_

Sprint faster, punch harder, fuck better she would _—_ unlock _Mokuton!_

Show them all she would how every little thing was done!

Repairing Mangekyō Sharingan, arms, granting eyes will-nilly was her next level

Once she surpassed that, she'd bugger the Sage, his mother, dog with her cock devil!

She'd become a stupidly misinterpreted Hinduism thingy-Dragon, every _Nin-Jutsu and Gen-Jutsu_ in her anus's gun, and piss on them all!

 _She'd piss her cunt juices on 'em 'cause they pissed their toxic masculinity scented cock-juices on her in canon!_ in front of her toiletry aisle, she did bawl!

If only, in Canon she was even half that genius

 _I can dream!_ she sighed and drew out a badly squiggled Uchiha (Itachi) penis!

For Piggy-Self-Insert Slot _cross_ Itachi was her always-and-forever OTP

With-out him in reality, she could pretend demi-sexuality _—_ homosexuality!

This released saliva cleaving and thick into her mouth

What she wouldn't do to have one throbbing in her webby south!

 _How dare they not give her satisfaction—attention?_

 _Didn't Kishimoto know, she was their Fan-Fiction's extension?_

Cartoon and real, to twats insecure _all_ men owe their praise

'Twas a lonely cunt's most-basic right to occupy every hot man's gaze

The sadness which ensued from her forehead broad

A Tragedy Sophoclean, it never could have thawed!

Like Naruto Wankers, lived out they their sad days through her

Lonely whilst she rolled about in her cats' thick pelt and sticky fur

Naruto lovers thought girls pretty should offer them for free their pussies

Together Haruno wankers raced with these slow-running pinguid sissies

For she ejected her fluids whenever she gazed upon her Uchiha men PC-Wallpaper

Her neighbours pinched their noses from the stink of her release's hell-ish vapour!

What would they know 'bout her and her piggy-pink-y avatar's hardships?

 _Up-close, I long to see a good and fat penis that for me only stands and drips!_

 _This was True and Healthy Love!_

She was totally _fucking_ mental, not kind of

The martyrdom, suffering, cruelty poor Haruno went through whilst being ignored

Only she would know, for her top- and bottom-side were smooth as a varnished flat-board

Or she was the type who refused to be weighed

Her ankles and knees could scarcely be located

The fat twat, she diligently practiced her terrible Chinese

Her knees were lardy—her arms, thick like trees!

End of sexism, _this_ free-fuckery Piggy-revival was liberty, all-out altruism, peak Capitalistic White-Feminism

Every hottie that sodomised, made bigger her back-channel irreparable, reduced patriarchy, male chauvinism, authoritarianism

Intersectional Feminism, well-beyond their cooky head's understanding, grasp

Dearly and drearily, they prayed for an Uchiha cock's landing, their anuses's clasp

In their hearts' loos, knew they, this would end _Status Quo!_ , end female hunger, poverty, injustice in Third-World countries

One thought, through Fan-Fictions Haruno-Centric, they _all_ made ripples to end Female Oppression through this buggering _cunt-ry!_

Making infantile Twitter-and-Tumblr posts their days were spent

Like 4-Chan, Reddit Key-board Warriors _True-est_ , found they their paths to ascent

Day and night, they spent their hours attacking Manga-kas—bitching

Each cunt's hair-ringed and bumpy anus could never stop twitching

The world had to know their Fiction-World's pains

One day, they'd experience a wondrous cock's rains!

The world had to know what their stale Gender Identity-Politics were about

Every other topic save Fictional Females' cock-less and fuck-less lives experienced a great drought

Alas, 'twas time to continue her Fan-Fiction's vicarious story

Another Uchiha-Trope she drew deep from her backside's talent-filled quarry

Took the lost and slippery Shirime-thing home she did, with the _deep-est_ purr

He was to be ridden till she popped a piggy-faced piglet-pink kid like her

Then gazed upon him she did in the light

Porking an Uchiha, her inherent birth right!

Named she his sour face, Madara

And un-ending was her awe!

His bloated and lust-inspiring penis, Sasuke

Deep in her throat, she uttered a horrific bray!

His dour and totes sad arse-eye, moon-boy _most-booti-fool_ , Itachi

His Leaf-loving shit-coated anus, her tongue's keyhole, heart's key!

His pendulous and heavy testicles, Obito

Admired she their wrinkly glow!

His pair of buttocks, silent two-dialogue-delivering boys, Shisui and Izuna

Upon their pearly texture, their dewy flow, she saw nary a pimple—nor a flaw!

The spider-legged, gust-defying ringlets

That decorated the extremities of his anus like nets!

They reminded her so of Shisui's layered locks

Swished and swayed they like spring's dew-starred stalks!

Hysterically laughed she, _you're all mine—mine—mine!_

 _Lavishly, upon you, I shall wine and dine_ _—whine-whine_ _!_

Ah, his slab-like, un-keen sour face

She often lathered it with spit in haste

It rose—the big and thick and fat penis

Loving its Uchiha texture and her tawt's uncleanness

The pony-tailed boy's full-moon

It made her heart jump and swoon

Suckling on his hefty bollocks

Her heart caught in life's frolics

She hit the arse and watched the shockwave

Plucking the wiry hairs from 'round the cave

In her nostril stuffing one twisty hair

Confessed she, life was never _fair!_

Deep down, she knew this was not the real deal

 _But this discount version would do!_ she thought with a squeal

And she plunged her nose between the nates

Relishing the Uchiha odour as if it were fates

The mustiness from the crinkly anus

Made her think that she'd be Uchiha famous!

Thus, the name Uchiha Sakura was born

And one wanker each wrote her own self-validating porn!

# # # # # #

 **EN** : **Shirime** (buttocks' eye), a yōkai with an eye in the place of his anus.


End file.
